Many researchers are interested in utilizing state-of-the-art technologies such as microarray-based transcriptomic and genomic analyses to attempt to dissect molecular profiles. Within the past decade we have witnessed significant advancements in research that are directly associated with the output of the genome sequencing endeavor. The results of these achievements provide hope to investigators researching complex diseases like cancer. Alterations in genes causing these diseases may result in one or several genes having aberrant genomic profiles or even hundreds to thousands of genes with perturbed function. This can result in a mishmash of genomic profiles that is difficult to sort through, presenting a challenge to researchers attempting to elucidate the cause and effect of cancer. To assist BCMCC investigators with these issues, the Genomic Profiling Resource will integrate two existing Baylor College of Medicine (BCM) facilities to provide state-of-the-art access to transcriptional or genomic profiling using microarray technology. The Resource utilizes spotted glass microarrays and the commercially available Affymetrix GeneChip[unreadable] platform and offers expert advice in experimental design, data analysis, and bioinformatics, as well as access to computing hardware and software. Services offered by the Resource include sample quality control, expression profiling with microarrays, quantitative (real time) PCR, access to a cDNA clone respository, comparative genomic hybridization on spotted arrays, SNP genotyping utilizing Affymetrix GeneChips, data analysis, training, and workshops. Led by Drs. Lisa White and Ching Lau, this Core will provide a cost-effective resource for Cancer Center researchers.